Seat adjustment devices comprising a seat rail and a seat connection are known. A conveyor chain or a motor may also be provided to adjust the seat connection relative to the seat rail. The position of a respective seat or of a respective row of seats may be adapted to a predeterminable cabin layout by means of this adjustment.